


Dancing Diva

by Only_Cath



Category: Just Dance (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Cath/pseuds/Only_Cath
Summary: Rita's a star. No, she's THE star. So how come no one ever wrote anything for her or her fandom?





	Dancing Diva

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short character piece about Rita, the coach for 'Drop the Mambo'. It was inspired by the video called 'Dance Lessons with Just Dance 2016: Drop the Mambo'.  
> Sorry it's short, and not beta'ed.

Rita was a star.  
No.  
She was a DIVA!

When she was dancing, nothing and no one could top her. Music ran in her veins better than blood.  
King Carnival didn't need to look for a queen anymore! Because no one could dance the mambo on high heels like Rita!  
What made a difference with all the talented, but bland, other dancers around her was that she seemed to live the moment like she was going to die with the song. She was so into her role... no, it wasn't a role, she was the incarnation of her dancing, and she would probably fade away if you stopped the music.

Rita loved to see people join her on the dancefloor. Who cared if you were good or bad? Moves didn't really matter, you just had to live and enjoy it! The smoke, the slight scent of fresh sweat, the clatter of sequins and fake gems stitched everywhere on her costume, those sensations so familiar mixed up and made her dizzy everytime. Wasn't this the best sensation ever?

Some bad spirits would sometimes say she was actually a man in a diva's costume. But such ridiculous gender stereotypes didn't apply in Rita's world.  
And who cared that, when morning came and she had to take off the sequined bikini and remove all her make-up, all that was left was this sad, withered accountant?


End file.
